A little Holiday Cheer
by NickyFox13
Summary: Cute, christmassy oneshot. KatieOliver


A little Holiday Cheer

**A/N: Yup, just a Katie/Oliver oneshot to make the ocean of K/O fanfics even larger. I hope you guys like it!**** Merry Christmas, even to those who don't celebrate it. **

**Disclaimer: Am I Ms. Rowling? Nope, not last time I checked, so, HP and his universe isn't mine

* * *

**

Christmas was getting closer by the day, (it was actually tomorrow!) and all of Hogwarts were decorating the corridors with green and red lights, brightly colored wrapping paper to decorate the hallways (which also apparantly blinded people when the sun directly hit it) and green and red paper chains to line the corridors. Katie Bell, along with just about everybody in Hogwarts, loved the holidays. She loved how just for a couple of hours everybody got along. Katie also loved the presents! Even at fifteen, the dirty blonde enjoyed the anticipation of what was going to be in the blue package or what her parents bought her. Oliver Wood, the seventeen year old Quidditch obsessed captain, all of a sudden trotted alongside Katie.

"Practice in five, be there Bell."

"Oh, come on Ollie, it's Christmas eve! Have a heart."

"What's your point?" Katie stared at the Scottish captain.

"Okay, all right..no practice. But you are lucky this time, but next year..."  
"Stop rambling,Ol, 'no practice' means 'no practice'. I, along with the rest of your team, will be ecstatic."

"Hey, look up Kat." She did, and she saw mistletoe.

"Probably infested with nargles. Better be safe than sorry and not kiss." Katie deadpanned.

"Where in the world did you hear about nargles? And what are they anyways?"

"Luna Lovegood told me..."

"I don't need to hear anymore. That Ravenclaw girl is looney." The dirty blonde girl smiled broadly.  
"What's so funny?" Oliver demanded

"You actually would think I'd believe Luna Lovegood?" Before Oliver could answer, Katie kissed him on the lips softly. She grinned and left. God that girl is weird...

* * *

"Goofy smile...no threats of getting dawn Quidditch practice for acting weird...out for an unnessecary amount of time...OH, MY GOD, YOU FINALLY SNOGGED KATIE SENSELESS!" Fred Weasley, flame haired prankster and Beater on the Quidditch team, exclaimed. 

"No you are wrong, like always Fred." Oliver said. Fred shrugged, not believing that Oliver and Katie didn't snog senseless.

"Speaking of Katie, where'd she go?" George, Fred's identical twin, asked.  
"Probably with Leanne, discussing the holidays or something." Oliver guessed. Leanne was one of Katie's best friends, besides the other two chasers Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson.

* * *

It was Christmas morning, six twenty one in the morning. It was a weird ritual that was shared, but Katie, Fred, George, Leanne, Alicia and Angelina all got up at weird times on Chistmas morning and opened presents. This year was no different. Shredding of paper, profuse ''thank you''s, and exclaiming "Wow! This was exactly what I wanted!" could be heared through out the common room. This year, Oliver decided to join the crew of rowdy fifteen year olds. 

"Oy, Oliver, we got you presents!" Angelina called. Oliver rushed to open the present Angelina got. It was a new 'Quidditch through the Ages' book, knowing that if Oliver tried to open his other one more time, it would probably discintegrate.  
"Thanks Angie."  
"No problem." Many opened presents and cleaning later, everybody went either to try out their present or put it away. Katie and Oliver were the only ones on the floor.

"I apologize for not getting you a present. It totally slipped my mind." Katie said apologetically.

"It's fine, really. This," He kissed her lightly on the cheek, "will make up for it. Merry Christmas Kat." He left. Katie put her hand on her cheek and smiled. It was indeed a 'Merry Christmas' after all..

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Corny ending, but I still enjoyed writing it! Well, reviews are appriciated (and really wanted!). Anyways, Merry Christmas, and happy holidays! Have a good one, people!**

**(Edited 10-20-07 for cleanup of grammar, and other little things.)**


End file.
